l'amour inattendu du martien
by kaligabilucifer
Summary: l'amour entre deux super héros qu'on attend pas. mais que va devenir le monde sans eux. ces une question que je me suis pas passer encore.


Superman, Martian Manhunter et autre super héros qui ont été à DC Comics et autres ayant droit.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Duel en feu.**

Je rentre dans la salle d'entrainement malgré ma super-force, j'ai besoin de faire du sport pour moi vider la tête. Je suis un peu triste en ce moment, voiture à la vielle de noël ma famille me manque. La porte automatique s'ouvre quand je mets ma main sur le poste de commande. Martian Manhunter vous pouvez entrer dit une voix robotique. Je rentre dans une pièce toute équipée. Je tombe nez - a - nez avec personne comme d'habitude.

Je tape sur l'écran d'accueil '' Programme d'entrainement niveau 10 ''. Le niveau de base et de un et le dix ces juste impossible pour le commun de mortel. Pour moi ces juste le plus facile. La machine me dit '' Okay '', des robots sort de nulle part et commence à m'attaquer. L'un m'attaque avec des jets de lasers, rien de plus simple je me rends intangible ce qui entraîne la fin d'un robot qui viens vers moi. L'autre essaie de m'étrangler mais je l'envoie contre l'autre robot. Un autre robot m'envoie des flammes l'a par contre je ne bouge pas.

Je suis comme tétaniser. Le feu et mon pire ennemie, j'essaye de lutte contre ma phobie. Mes l'a avec tous ce qu'il me revient en mémoire, je ne peux pas bouger. La peur est plus forte que tous, mon subconscient me lâche. Un cri sourd ce fait entender dans la station spatiale. Le cri traîne dans la station et rencontre personne. Le robot s'avance de plus en plus vers moi. Je ne peux rien faire. Sauf attendre la fin, enfin ce que je pense la fin. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma famille.

Non il faut que je résiste, je dois être fort, rien n'a fait la peur du feu et plus grand que moi. Je sens comme un froid m'envahir, je perds connaissance enfin je crois. Le froid se fait intense, il s'intensifie le froid se fait mordant, je ne sens plus mais aussi développée. Mais dans se froid je reconnais comme une présence. D'un seul coup le feu se fait plus présent et essai plus que de m'attaquer mes il attaque aussi le froid. Le robot qui était seul et rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième. Je ne comprends pas je n'ai pas choisi ce monde-là.

Je tombe dans les pommes car un bout de robot en feu me percute. Le feu a eu raison de ma barrière mentale. Je sens comme des bras me tenir fermement mes tendrement aussi.

24 h plus tard:

Je me réveille, enfin je suis conscient le réveille es dur. Je suis cerné par des machines, l'une est un moniteur cardiaque qui enregistre mon cœur. L'autre est un appareil pour mesurer les ondes cérébrales. Puis quelle - que machine pour me faire respirer est autre. J'ouvre les yeux et j'entends une voix dans ma tête '' pourvu qu'il va bien? ''. J'essaye de me lever mes des bras forts, me retienne. C'était Superman alias Clark Kent, qui me tiens et qui ne veut pas que je bouge.

\- Reste allongé, tu as souffert du feu. Me dit superman

\- Mes quête - ce qui ces passer? lui répondis - je

\- C'est Batman qui a magouillé le programme pour moi et il sait tromper dans ces codes. Sur un ton las

\- Je comprends, mes qu'elle jours on est? sur un ton inquiet

\- On est le 20 décembre et je t'ai remplacé pendant ton tour de garde. Repose toi bien et revient moi ou nous en forme. Sur un ton distrait

\- D'accord, je vais me reposer, et toi comment ça va?

\- Je vais bien mes bon noël arrive, Lois Lane est insupportable, je suis mieux ici.

\- Je vais me reposer, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

\- De rien tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- Bien sûr, tu es mon ami.

Sur ceux, Batman fait son irruption dans l'infirmerie, et présente ces excuse et comprend pas ce qu'il sait passer. Il va étudier l'ordinateur central, et lui pose des questions. Mes Clark, ne laisse pas faire Batman. Il lui demande poliment de sortir et sort avec lui. Je me sens seul, je ne comprends pas mon rêve ou je me bat contre superman. Selon moi, c'est mon subconscients qui a réagi, il a du détecteur Clark et j'ai rêve de lui après. Selon tous les bouquins que j'ai lus quand je suis arrivé sur terre. La bagarre entre superman et moi, et assez violente pour que ça marque mon esprit. Mais c'est la scène finale qui me choque le plus.

Mais pour l'heure c'est la petite phrase de Batman qui me revient en tête. '' Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il sait passer? '' Ça veut dire quoi? Pourquoi moi? On serait attaqué? Bref j'ai plein de question et toujours pas de réponse. Je sais ce que je veux, ces ont trouvé le pourquoi du commentaire? Est ce maudit rêve, ça veut dire quoi? Plus ça va, plus ma famille se fait oublier, ou le subconscient me fait oublier…

* * *

_Dans le chapitre 2: _ il y aura des réponses à une certaine question voir plus de question. Le temps nous le diras.


End file.
